Dlaczego tu jesteś?
by Redzik
Summary: Chris jest załamany po wydarzeniach w "Prince Charmed" i Wyatt próbuje go pocieszyć. Polish version of "Why are you here?"


Tak pomyślałam, że wrzucę polską wersję mojej historii, w końcu wypadałoby pisać w ojczystym języku ;) Niemniej jednak po angielsku i tak lepiej to brzmi.  
**Oświadczenie:** Bohaterowie należą do twórców serialu Charmed.

* * *

Leo był znudzony. Przez cały dzień śledził Chris'a używając mocy niewidzialności, charakterystycznej dla członka Starszyzny. Kiedy już zdecydował się poddać, młody Duch Światłości orbował się do pokoju dziecinnego. Leo poczuł, jak wypełnia go furia. Jak on śmiał orbować się tutaj w środku nocy po tym, jak Piper wyrzuciła go z domu i powiedziała mu, żeby nigdy nie wracał? Już miał zawołać siostry, kiedy zauważył, że osłona Wyatt'a nie pojawiła się, kiedy Chris pochylił się nad łóżeczkiem. Właściwie to Wyatt zagulgotał radośnie i wykrzyknął coś, co podejrzliwie zabrzmiało jak "Kwis". Starszy postanowił poobserwować przez chwilę.

- Cześć, Wy - Duch Światłości wyszeptał z uśmiechem. - Dlaczego nie śpisz?

- Uey - dziecko powiedziało, patrząc na niego żałośnie.

- Oh, gdzie on się podział? - zapytał Chris, rozglądając się wokół kołyski, robiąc przedstawienie z poszukiwania maskotki. Zauważył zabawkę i podszedł do niej, by ją podnieść. Wyatt podążał za nim zaciekawionym spojrzeniem. - Tutaj jest - powiedział pokazując mu misia. Wyatt zachichotał i wyciągnął ręce po maskotkę. Chris uśmiechnął się i podał mu misia. - A teraz idź spać, dobrze, Wy? - poczekał aż dziecko ułoży się wygodnie, wziął kocyk i przykrył go ostrożnie. - Słodkich snów.

- Wzruszające - dobiegł go rozbawiony głos. Chris odwrócił się, gotowy do walki.

- Co tutaj robisz, Wyatt? - zapytał ze złością. Leo już miał odkryć swoją obecność, ale się zatrzymał. Ten mężczyzna, który niespostrzeżenie orbował się do pokoju był jego synem?

- Ciebie też miło widzieć, Christopherze. - Wyatt niedbale rozejrzał się, ignorując obecność Leo skoro wydawało się, że Chris nawet nie wiedział, że jest w pokoju.

- Zostaw mnie w spokoju i wracaj do domu.

- Nie. - Wyatt całą uwagę skupił na swoim bracie.

Chris zmarszczył brwi, pokręcił głową i odwrócił się do kołyski i śpiącego w niej dziecka. Wyatt westchnął. Stali tak w ciszy przez parę minut. Chris przyglądał się dziecku, ignorując wszystko wokół. Dorosły Wyatt nie mógł dłużej tego znieść. Stanął obok Ducha Światłości i założył ręce na piersi. Rzucił spojrzeniem na dziecko.

- Wow, ale byłem słodki - skomentował. Kiedy nie otrzymał żadnej odpowiedzi zirytował się. - Co się stało, Chris?

- Co? - Duch Światłości spojrzał na niego zaskoczony i odsunął się. Wyatt przewrócił oczami.

- Christopherze, możesz myśleć, że jestem zły, ale nie jestem głupi. Nie jestem tutaj by walczyć.

Chris parsknął. - Więc po co?

- Ty mi powiedz. - Wyatt popatrzył na niego wyczekująco.

- Nie zawołałem cię.

- Nie musiałeś. Wyczułem twój ból mimo barier i poprzez czas.

- I co? - Chris rzucił mu spojrzenie pełne niedowierzania. - Porzuciłeś swoje królestwo i wyruszyłeś do przeszłości?

- Tak - odpowiedział Wyatt. - Wciąż cię kocham, wiesz? A to, że tu jesteś, próbując mnie uratować dowodzi, że ty mnie też kochasz.

- Chcę cię nienawidzić. - Chris znów skupił całą uwagę na dziecku.

- Wiem. - Wyatt przysunął się bliżej, mając nadzieję, że sama jego obecność wystarczy, bo z całą pewnością Chris nie pozwoliłby mu go dotknąć.

- Ale nie mogę.

- Wiem.

- Kocham cię.

- Wiem. Ja ciebie też.

- Uratuję cię.

- W porządku.

Zszokowany Leo obserwował wymianę zdań, zastanawiając się o co chodzi.

- Dlaczego tu jesteś, Wy? - zapytał młody Duch Światłości, ton jego głosu sugerował zmęczenie.

- Bo mnie potrzebujesz. - starszy chłopak zdecydował, że użycie jego przezwiska to zaproszenie i delikatnie objął swojego brata od tyłu. - Nie jestem tu, żeby cię skrzywdzić. Nie jestem tu, żeby zaciągnąć cię z powrotem do przyszłości. Jestem tu dla ciebie. - Chris pokiwał głową, lekko opierając się o swojego brata, co spowodowało, że Wyatt chwycił go mocniej. - Więc mów, co się stało?

- Nienawidzą mnie. - wyszeptał Chris.

Wyatt zamarł. - Wiedzą kim jesteś? - zapytał ostrożnie. Zdenerwował się, kiedy jego brat pokręcił głową. - Więc czego się spodziewałeś?

- Nie wiem - westchnął Duch Światłości. - Wiedziałem, że będzie ciężko. Znów ich zobaczyć i w ogóle, ale nie spodziewałem się... - zamilkł.

- Czego? - ponaglił Wyatt. Chris odszedł od niego na kilka kroków i rozejrzał się wokół przeczesując palcami włosy, nie bardzo wiedząc co zrobić. - Chris? - Wyatt był tak zmartwiony, tak troskliwy, że aż coś w Chrisie pękło. Z opadłymi ramionami i głową zwieszoną nisko odpowiedział:

- Wyrzuciła mnie z domu. Powiedziała, że nie chce mnie więcej widzieć.


End file.
